¡Sorpresa, Sasuke!
by Sora Heiwa
Summary: Hoy 23 de julio se celebra el cumpleaños de nuestro Hokage de las sombras Sasuke Uchiha. Pequeño One-shot creado en su honor.


Hoy 23 de Julio se celebra el cumpleaños de nuestro querido **Sasuke Uchiha.** Espero les guste este pequeño One-shot en honor a él.

 **Esta obra contiene un ligero lenguaje con contenido sexual, se recomienda para adolescentes mayores y adultos.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son creación y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta obra es creada por un fan y no se pretende ofender a nadie.**

5:18 p.m. en casa de la familia Uchiha.

\- _Estoy completamente agradecida con ustedes por acompañarnos a la fiesta sorpresa de mi esposo, gracias amigos_ – Decía la pelirrosa de ojos esmeralda mientras hacía una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

- _¿Cómo podríamos faltar, Sakura-chan? Si Sasuke es como un hermano para mí_ – Contestó el rubio de sonrisa simpática que se frotaba la cabeza mientras ayudaba a colocar globos en el lugar.

\- _Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, Himawari, Kakashi-sensei, Gracias por venir a acompañarnos_ \- Agradeció Sakura con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- _Hey, hey, no hay nada que agradecer, es bueno ver a mi equipo reunido. Además la comida está excelente._ –Kakashi comía bocadillos-

\- _¡Me gustan las fiestas sorpresas!_ \- Decía emocionada la más pequeña de la familia Uzumaki mientras ayudaba a adornar el lugar con serpentinas.

\- _Himawari, eres tan linda_ – La pelirrosa acarició la cabeza de la pequeña.

\- _Mamá, ¿En dónde coloco el letrero de "Feliz cumpleaños"?_

\- _Yo lo coloco hija_ – Dijo Sakura tomando el letrero- _mejor acomoda él pastel de cumpleaños sobre la mesa._

\- _Mira esto, Sarada_ – Boruto sacó una cerbatana de su bolsillo haciéndola sonar en la cara de la pequeña Uchiha, llenándola un poco de saliva en la cara.

- _¡Baka Boruto!_ – Decía la Uchiha furiosa mientras se limpiaba la cara con sus mangas e intentaba golpearlo -

\- _¡Chicos, no peleen por favor!_

\- _Boruto, compórtate -_ Exclamó Hinata con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en la cintura- _¿Sakura-san, gritamos_ _ **"Sorpresa"**_ _cuando enciendas las luces?_

\- _Si, y deben disminuir su chakra a niveles indetectables para que no pueda sentir su presencia, por favor._

5:32 en casa de la familia Uchiha.

 **¡Ding, Dong! (Sonido del timbre de la puerta)**

\- _¡Ya llegó papá!- Intentó "gritar" Sarada en voz baja.  
_

\- _¡Todos, escóndanse!_

\- _¡Las Luces! ¡Boruto, escóndete!- replicó el rubio mayor Uzumaki.  
_

La pelirrosa apaga las luces del apartamento. Se sacude la ropa para evitar sospechas, acomoda su cabello y se cerciora que todos estén en su lugar para la sorpresa. Abre la puerta para recibir a su marido.

\- _Sasuke-kun…_

\- _He vuelto_ – Pronunció el Uchiha con sus palabras secas y frías y una mirada seria, como suele ser siempre.

\- _Bienvenido a casa, cariño_ – Sakura se apresuró a darle un abrazo-

\- _¿Por qué las luces están apagadas? ¿Estabas sola?_

\- _Porque hoy es un día muy especial, cariño. Entremos que quiero darte una sorpresa._

El Uchiha repentinamente tomó con su brazo el cuerpo de su esposa y lo pegó al marco de la puerta mientras la cerraba lentamente.

\- _¿Sorpresa, dices? ¿Por eso mandaste a Sarada a casa de tus padres?_ \- Su voz tomó un tono dominante y sensual- _¿Volverás a usar desnuda ese delantal que tanto me calienta?_

\- _Ehh… Cariño_ – intentaba zafarse del cuerpo de su marido, estaba consciente que era el peor momento para hablar sobre eso _– No creo que sea un buen…_

\- _¿Ah no?_ – Apretaba más a su esposa para no dejarla ir _– ¿Entonces usarás el de conejita sexy que sabes que me gusta? Si aquella vez no pusiste resistencia, te encantaba todo lo que te hacía, hasta me gritabas por más…_

\- _Mierda, Sasuke-kun…_ \- Se llevó sus manos al rostro – _Entra ya, por favor._

- _¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ya no me deseas?_ – Decía sin dejar salir a su esposa de estar atrapada entre su cuerpo - _¿Ahora te gusta Kakashi, verdad? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que le dabas masajes en el cuerpo en el hospital? Sakura, ¿me engañas con él? ¿O acaso crees que nunca noté cómo te tomaba del cuerpo en la lucha contra Kaguya? ¿Lo sigue haciendo ahora?_

\- _¿Queeee? ¡Sasuke-kun claro que..._

\- _¡Shhh…!_ –puso su dedo sobre su boca, en señal de que guardara silencio _\- Puedo matar a cualquiera que se atreva a tocar a mi esposa… además, sé que te vuelves loca con mis 23 centímetros de poder._ –Se escuchó una pequeña risa al fondo–

\- _¿Qué fue eso?- dijo el Uchiha confundido.  
_

\- La cara de la pelirrosa se volvió más roja que un tomate – _No es nada. nada_ – dijo muerta de vergüenza – _Aquella vez estaba untando un ungüento anestésico en el dorso de Kakashi-sensei, es mi trabajo como médico, así que ahora entra, por favor Sasuke-kun._

\- _¡Espera!_ – Volvió a apretar a su esposa contra el marco de la puerta - _¿Tú le dijiste a Naruto que hoy era mi cumpleaños? Ese_ _ **usuratonkachi**_ _, me dijo que nos veíamos en la noche para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Ese idiota no pudo entender que sólo quería llegar a casa a descansar. Entrenar a su pequeño y malcriado clon ya es suficiente para tener jaquecas QUE POR CIERTO, SAKURA… No dudaré en usar el_ _ **Susanoo**_ _contra Boruto si llega a tocar a nuestra hija._ – ligero sonido de atragantamiento al fondo –

\- _¿Qué fue eso?_

La pelirrosa dio un fuerte suspiro de desesperación y nerviosismo _\- No es nada que no se pueda remediar conversando amablemente con Naruto y Hinata._

Volteando a ver nuevamente a su esposa- _¿te acuerdas cuando estuvimos de viaje juntos?_ – volvió a tener su tono sensual- _¿Recuerdas esas ardientes noches que pasamos en el bosque y en todos los lugares a los que íbamos?_ – Comenzó a acariciar la cintura de la pelirrosa _– Si no hubiera sido por Sarada ten por seguro que seguiríamos viajando juntos, haciéndot…._ – Su esposa puso sus manos sobre la boca del Uchiha para que no siguiera hablando más-

\- _¡Hay cariño, que cosas dices!_ – decía con una risa visiblemente nerviosa _– SI SARADA ES LO MÁS HERMOSO QUE NOS HA PASADO EN LA VIDA_ \- Intentó levantar la voz.- _Ahora entra a casa por favor…_

\- _Mmm… ciertamente lo es_ –Haciendo a un lado la mano de su esposa – _PERO NO PUEDES NEGAR QUE SU LLEGADA NOS ARRUINÓ UN POCO NUESTRO VIAJE._ – Sonido de un vidrio crujir a lo lejos-

 **-** _¿Ahora qué fue eso?_

\- _Nada que no se pueda arreglar con una incómoda charla con Sarada._ -Llena de vergüenza, con sus manos en la cara

El Uchiha volvió a la conversación - _Y hablando del viaje…_ \- tocaba con su dedo medio de la mano los pechos de su esposa mientras seguía hablando sensualmente – _Ya me excité otra vez…_ -Se baja el cierre de su pantalón - _Y yo sé lo que te gusta y dónde te gusta…_ \- Haciendo círculos con el dedo medio en señal obscena sexual _– ¿A quién le gusta este dedo, ehh?..._ – su sonrisa se volvió insinuadora y pícara -

\- _¡MIERDA, SASUKE-KUN!_ – Decía muerta de vergüenza y agobiada – _¡Olvida todo esto! ¡Vámonos de aquí!_

\- _¿ Ahora qué sucede?_ –Sacó a relucir su voz ronca e intimidante.

\- Tomando de los hombros a su marido y con cara intimidante- _Vámonos… de aquí._

\- _Está bien_ – Obedeciendo a su esposa – _pero primero tengo qu…_ \- Acercándose al interruptor

\- _¡NOOO!..._

\- **SASUKE ENCENDIENDO LA LUZ DEL APARTAMENTO –**

\- Sonido de un unísono **"Sorpresa"** muy, muy incómodo. Y una cerbatana distorsionada sonar al fondo -

Para los que tienen curiosidad, así fue el momento:

 **Al encender las luces se distinguió un Naruto desviando la mirada hacia la pared, a una sonrojada Hinata tapando los oídos a Himawari, a Sarada traumatizada en una esquina en posición fetal y a Boruto mirando fijamente a su maestro, Sasuke. Kakashi parecía estarse divirtiendo.**

 **Se hizo un Silencio incómodo de 10 segundos, Sasuke visiblemente sorprendido y Sakura con una mano sobre su rostro en señal de vergüenza.**

\- _¿Con que 23 centímetros, eh?_ – Decía Kakashi sonriente -

Espero les haya gustado, está inspirado en un sketch de enchufetv y mi me divirtió mucho crear y la historia adaptandola a ellos. **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, PAPASUKE!.** Un excelente padre, esposo, amigo y maestro.

Nota: Quiero agradecer a la gente que me pidió de buena fé que cambiara el formato de la historia, ya lo hice y espero no estar penalizando las reglas jeje. Gracias por sus críticas.


End file.
